Knocking on death's door
by Lovevampires28
Summary: Finding out you're going to die is not pleasant. Trying to stop it isn't going to work. There's no cheating death ... or is there?
1. Chapter 1

"OMG!" Alice squealed. "Aren't the new guys hot? Especially the blonde one." she said, licking her lips. "um, I guess." I replied, not really listening to her. I was staring at one of the new guys. Edward Cullen. He had beautiful topaz eyes that might just look weird on an average person, but he could pull it off, and he had tousled, bronze hair that sparkled in the sunlight. His expression was empty and his food lay untouched. There was something about him I couldn't put my finger on. He seemed... Dangerous, but for some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed the remains of my lunch and dumped it in the trash before heading off to biology.

I arrived at the class, but the teacher wasn't there yet so I sat at my usual spot and started pulling out my books. The teacher came in and started the class. "For today's class..." I didn't pay any attention to him at all, only Edward Cullen who arrived late. He looked around before realizing that the only empty seat left, was next to me. He walked over and sat down. I turned to take notes when a breeze came in through the window and Edward gagged. He looked at me as if I was revolting. I frowned and smelled my hair. It still smelled like my berry blast shampoo from this morning's shower. I smelled my breath. Not bad enough to make him gag. I looked over at Edward again. He was holding his breath. What the hell is wrong with me? As soon as the bell rang, he scooped up his stuff and marched out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I know the other chapter was a lot like twilight, but that was just the first chapter. It changes. Hope you enjoy! Stephenie Meyer owns everyone!

Chapter two

"I really didn't understand what his problem was!" I complained, sitting on alice's bed, doing homework. "I mean, is it so hard to manage a quick "hello" to be polite? And do I smell bad to you?" Alice shook her head. I sighed. "well, I have to go, but see you tomorrow. Want me to drive you to school?" I asked. "Actually, Jasper Cullen is driving me to school." she replied, giddily. I smiled. At least someone's happy today. "well, bye." I said quickly, before driving home.

"Hi dad, how was work?" I asked, walking in. "Fine." he said, his eyes glued to the game on TV. "I had dinner at alice's house." I called, going upstairs. I plopped my stuff on The floor and took a shower.

I decided to read a little. I pulled wuthering heights out from under my bed.

After about two hours of reading, I put down my book and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the birds singing outside. Sadly, no sun. I got ready and grabbed an apple, before driving to school. I got to school in five minutes. A little earlier than I thought, so I pulled out my iPod and studied for awhile. I guess I zoned out for awhile because the next thing I knew, people were screaming and a truck was swerving in my direction. I looked up in surprise, bracing myself. When out of nowhere, Edward pushed me out of the way and held out his hand to soften the truck. He must have been crazy, but he didn't look worried. The truck hit his hand and stopped. STOPPED! Edward wasn't holding his hand in pain either. His hand looked undamaged. I stared in shock. Slowly, Edward turned to face me. He picked me up, put me in his car and drove me to the hospital.

"well, Bella, there's nothing broken," Dr Carlisle said. I sighed in relief. "But," he continued. "we do have bad news. That can't be good. "you have a disease. It..." he hesitated. "It takes over inside your body. It paralyzes your red blood cells so that they can't fight the disease. We're working on a cure for it, but so far, we have nothing." I stared in shock and I could feel my eyes start to tear up. "H-how long d-do I have?" I asked, quietly. Carlisle looked at me, as if to ask "do you really want to know?" I nodded. "Three months." he mumbled. That's when I fell apart. I fell back into the chair and started crying. Dr Carlisle sat next to me trying to comfort me. "c-can you n-not tell an-anyone?" I asked between sobs. "my lips are sealed" he replied. "thanks." I said, wiping my eyes and grabbing my bag. I left the hospital and drove home. My mind was numb as I processed the information. I had three months left to live. Three months to fulfill my life goals. Three months left with family and friends. Three months left of Bella..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another short chapter, but please forgive me! I… have no excuse… I don't own anything

Chapter three

I got home as the phone started to ring. I walked slowly to the phone and pick it up. "Hello?" I said quietly. "Bella?" a velvety voice said. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. "It's Edward Cullen. I just wanted to know if you were ok." I was shocked by how polite he was being. "I'm fine." I mumbled. "um... Ok..." he said. "well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said, anxious to end the phone call and curl up in a ball on my bed. "Wait!" he said, before I could hang up. "I wanted to know if, if maybe we could go out for a walk sometime?" I was speechless. Edward Cullen, this hot guy whom all the girls would love to date, wanted me. Isabella swan, this plain girl who was going to die in three months. " I would love to." I replied smiling, ever so slightly. "bye." he said, before hanging up. I put the phone down and went upstairs to curl up in my bed an cry myself to sleep.

"Bella..." A sweet, velvety voice said, sobbing. "You- you were a great girl... I only knew you for awhile, but you lit up my life, even if it was just for t-three months." That's when I realized that I was at my funeral. "Edward!" I cried. No one heard me. I proceeded to touch him, to feel his tears, tears that were not there, only to go right through him. Then the sun came out, shining brightly. And the scene changed. I was in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers. Edward was with me, but he was sparkling like a thousand little diamonds. "Edward?" I asked, quietly. He turned around. That wasn't Edward! It was a man with long, blonde hair. He had blood-red eyes. He sniffed the air and sighed, happily. Then, he lunged at me. "EDWARD!" I screamed

**CLIFFHANGER! BWAH HAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the sad, pathetic lump of words that is chapter four. It's pretty short, but… I'll be more inspired if I got more reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

Chapter 4

"EDWARD!" I screamed, before waking up in bed with the covers thrown off. I sighed in relief. It was just a dream...

I got up and made myself a plate of pancakes. I sat down in front of the TV and turned on cartoons. The moment I found a channel I wanted, there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door, wondering who that could be. when I opened the door, the most dazzling guy i've ever seen was standing in front of me. I gasped. "Oh CRAP! I forgot! I'm so sorry!" He stood there smirking at me. "Just let me go change and stuff, I'll be right down!" I rushed upstairs and through on something before going back downstairs to see edward still smirking.

"I'm soo sorry, Edward! I mean, yesterday, before you called, I found out I am-" I stopped myself before I could tell him. Think, Bella! Think! "um... I found out I am... Diabetic!" I said, proud of myself.

He frowned. Oh, he still looked hot, even frowning... "Well, I was planning to go for ice cream afterward, but we could do something else!" he said. "Shit!" I mumbled. " what was that?" He asked. "Um... Nothing...!" I smiled innocently, but inside, I was sad. Ice cream was my favorite!  
>He frowned again, but it quickly changed into a smile.<p>

"C'mon! Let's go!" he said, before dragging me to his car. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I've taken so long for this next chapter. I'll try harder to upload regularly, but no promises! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Edward POV

I can't believe this beautiful girl is sitting right here in my car. She's so cute when she's flustered. And she definitely isn't fake like that girl, Jessica. I don't get why she keeps trying! I've rejected her 10 times already! And I've only been here for two weeks! Bella is more natural and I just love it when she blushes. I don't know her too well, but I think I like her. Wow, the first girl I've liked in 109 years. I'm glad nothing happened to her on Thursday. Rosalie was really mad that I would risk our secret to save a girl, but i don't regret it.

"So where are we going?" I heard her say. I smiled.

"we're going for a walk."

"What's your full name?" Um, that was a little random.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, why?"

"Just wondering." "What's your's" I asked

"Isabella Marie swan. "

"Birthday?"

I paused.

"it... Doesn't really matter..." I was nervous. I can't possibly tell her I was born in the early 1900s. Bella, by the way, I'm 109 years old and I'm a vampire! I'd probably be deemed a psycho by the only girl that has appealed to me in a hundred could tell I wasn't comfortable with that question so she dropped it. The ride was silent from then on to when we got out of the car to walk to my favorite place.

BellaPOV

I could tell Edward got uncomfortable when I asked when his birthday was. I was curious, but I didn't want to mess up my first date, if you can really call it that. So I let it go. But the whole ride through, I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't want to talk about his birthday.

Finally , Edward stopped the car and got out. Before I could unbuckle my seat belt, he opened my door and was helping me out.

"How did you- you're so- what happened?"

Edward chuckled. "excitement really helps, but I'm a pretty fast runner anyway."

Interesting. I've never seems anyone run that fast.

The sun was out and it was a really nice day. Something I failed to notice that this morning. Suddenly, Edward's face and arms started sparkling like a thousand little diamonds. Literally sparkling!

"Uh..." I said, dumbfounded. "you're sparkling."

Oh my god! That sounded so stupid!

He gave me a questioning look before peering down at his arms.

"Shit! You fucking douchebag! How could you forget!"

He started mumbling profanities for about two minutes before remembering that I was still there.

"sorry about that..." he said, sheepishly.

"what's wrong with your skin?" I asked

"What do you mean? My skin's perfect!"

"but... It was sparkling!" I cried.

"you're just imagining things!" he replied.

"Edward! I saw it! It was sparkling! So tell me, or I'm leaving!" I started to turn.

"wait! You won't believe me!" he cried.

"try me."

"I'm a vampire."That word brought me back to when I was young. Jacob brought me to La Push beach and told me stories about the cold ones. They could run really fast, they were super strong, their skin is cold and hard- I reached out to feel Edward's arms. Yep! Cold and hard, all right!- and their skin sparkled in the sunlight.

"You're... A vampire..." I said, shocked. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"You live forever, right?"

Edward nodded.

"Can you make humans into vampires?" I asked

Edward nodded again, slowly.

"we can, but I don't plan on subjecting anybody to that kind of life. We're predators, Bella! Cold-hearted predators! As if you could outrun me!" he said, showing me his super strength.

" as if you could fight me off!" he said, snapping a branch in half.

"we are capable of killing, Bella! "

"Are you done with your little "you should be afraid of me" speech?" I asked. I knew I should have been scared, but I guess my brain just hasn't registered the fact that Edward Cullen was a vampire.

"you aren't afraid of me?" he asked.

"no," I replied. "now I believe we were on a date." I walked up to Edward and held out my hand. "shall we?"

He took my hand and before I knew what was happening, tossed me onto his back and started running. No, this wasn't your average track star running. This was more of an exhilarating, amazing ride on a roller coaster and I hated it. It made me feel sick.

"Edward!" I cried. "I feel sick!"

He stopped and put me down. "sorry. I put your head in between your legs and breathe slowly. I did as he told me to and soon I was feeling much better. When I lifted my head, Edward was right in front of me."Can I ... try..." I , he leaned in and his lips were on mine. It felt wonderful. But it only lasted a couple seconds before Edward pulled away."wow." he said. I started to pull him closer for more, but he stopped me. "your father must be waiting. I won't be able to date you anymore if I get on his bad side." he said with a wink.I sighed, but inside, I was elated. He wanted to go on more dates! I was so happy, I almost forgot about my disease. Almost. That kinda ruined the mood for me.

As soon as I got home, I had a shower and went to bed. If only I could get rid of the disease and stay alive. I could be with Edward for even longer. That thought made me smile. A life with Edward...

That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>So, remember. Reviews = more chapters!<p> 


End file.
